Theta the Otter
Theta the Otter, also known as Theta Kane, is a 15-year-old anthropomorphic Sea Otter. Originally a Sonic fan character created by a former friend of RedLeopardNyro known as SigmaAlphaThree, Theta was given to RLN on the 25th of April, 2015. Theta is now the main protagonist of a comic series titled after him, Theta the Otter. This comic series is not related to any specific fandom. Theta is usually known as a rather quiet, reserved individual. He doesn't like to engage much in conversation with others he does not know very well, or in large groups of people. Theta will help others if he sees they are in trouble, but he also tends to lie from time to time to keep others from knowing about his past and old secrets. While Theta may seem boring or unsocial, he does want to make more friends and he can be a loyal friend and show more of a sense of humour around those he knows well. However due to many bad experiences, Theta grows less and less trusting about the people around him, and this is shown as the story progresses. Concept and Creation Theta is known to be the very first Sonic fan character created by his original owner, SigmaAlphaThree. Apparently his first concept was a blue and red recolour of Shadow the Hedgehog, and had the unoriginal backstory of being a clone of Shadow and the love interest of Amy Rose. As of today, although this character originally had a very generic male human name, he is now considered a joke character named Original the Eprfect. However, this concept and "design" were remade before SA3 joined the Sonic Fan Character Wiki, where her and RLN first met. Apparently inspired by Tito the Mink, who had just been adopted from a user known as Staticcat, Theta was a mink with a design also inspired by a character known as Shep from Interstella 5555 and somehow Ulala from Space Channel 5. Despite the redesign, Theta was still considered somewhat of a Shadow rip-off, mainly due to his grumpy personality. For a period of time during the year of 2014, Theta was almost nearly forgotten by SA3. It was not until sometime around July 2014 that she finally decided to work on his character again. After a few months, the latest version of Theta created by her was finally made, and his species had been changed from a mink to a sea otter. It was not until April 2015 that he had been adopted by RLN, and made into an original character rather than a Sonic fan character. Evidently, Theta's current design is basically his latest design created by SA3, except with some style changes to make him look less like a Sonic character. Biography Backstory Theta's parents, Kasem and Merriel-Marisol, lived in a poor area near a bay, alongside fellow Sea otters. However, not too far off was a radioactive plant which had began to leak into the river, which lead to the bay. This contaminated the water in which the Sea otters used for living. When Theta was born, he had a genetic mutation from the radiation which lead him to have lighted pupils. He also developed a resistance to radiation. His mother thought of him as a curse, while his father instead took him and tried his best to take care of Theta. Unfortunately, Kasem developed radiation sickness, and had to give Theta away to an orphanage. At the orphanage, Theta is raised by Kylee the Kangaroo, a caretaker who acts like a mother figure for Theta. When Theta was eight, he was finally to be adopted by a family, until Slayde the Raccoon entered the orphanage and forcefully took Theta from the hands of the orphanage. In the comic Theta the Otter, Theta is seen living in an abandoned house in a forest near a beach at age fifteen. During flashbacks, his backstory is revealed. It is still unknown how exactly he managed to retreat from Slayde's possession, but it is assumed he somehow managed to escape his facility shortly after being captured. Therefore Theta most likely managed to live on his own for about seven years, hiding from Slayde. ''Theta the Otter'' At the beginning of the Theta the Otter series, Theta lives in an old abandoned shack located in a forest of palm trees, near a beach. As Theta has no money, he finds food to eat in the ocean instead. Theta likes to relax on the beach, as it is quite isolated and a good place away from many people. Unfortunately, Theta had met one person in particular - his rival, Brock the Mink. Brock constantly bothers Theta, and when Brock and his friend Thompson the Hare end up following Theta back to his shack, Theta escapes, with Sunny who he had recently rescued. This is the beginning of Theta's journey across the state of Calamari, in a constant escape from his nemesis Slayde the Raccoon, who had finally managed to locate him after five years. Eventually, Theta is captured by Slayde and locked up in a cell at his facility. Fortunately for Theta, one of Slayde's workers, Pauline the Jackal aides Theta in escaping and brings him back to her home via a freight train. Pauline's family is nice enough to let Theta live at their house, in an attempt to hide from the clutches of Slayde. During this time, Theta becomes best friends with Pauline, and eventually has feelings for her. Little does he know, Pauline had kept a fabricated persona, only acting kind, thoughtful and agreeable with Theta to win his trust and his heart. Since the story hasn't quite reached this part yet, more is to be added to this section later. Powers and Abilities Due to the radiation, Theta developed a genetic mutation which gave him lighted pupils. This allows him to see better in dark areas, and he can also use them to his advantage against others. He can not hurt others with it, but he is able to blind them. Unfortunately, while Theta is able to control the strength of the light, he can not fully dim them, which can be a hindrance when trying to hide in a dark area. Quotes "Like I would care... and that doesn't even make sense! Most of us don't wear clothes, we're animals..." - Theta's response to Brock thinking that taking off his shirt will attract girls. "The beach is the only place I can go to get out of this crapshack..." - after Theta's encounter with Brock in the first book. "A ''who?!"'' - after Rodrick excuses himself for "pulling a Jack". "WHAT THE HECK! That doesn't even look like me! It's some random oh girl!!!" - when Rodrick shows Theta the wanted poster. "I don't even know! He was fine at first, but now he's randomly obsessed with kissing me! Like... um... yeah no? No... And it wouldn't matter who it was... I don't like being stalked, or... creepy romantic kind-of stuff... I'm not interested in dating random people I barely know!" - when Theta explains his situation with Rodrick to Pauline. "Seriously?! Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I'm her boyfriend!" - when Pauline's family mistakes Theta as her boyfriend. Gallery My old theta.png|My very first drawing of Theta from 2013, of his old design as a mink. (Drawn in my style, however). Theta by SA3.png|Theta's last design as a Sonic fan character, drawn by SA3. Theta by SA3 2.png|Alt. picture of his last design drawn by SA3. Theta the Otter.jpeg|A picture I drew of Theta in my style when he was still owned by SA3. The the otter.png|My first digital image of Theta when I owned him. Theta the Otter!!!.png|Creepy model of Theta I made. Theta the Otter updated.png|His most recent picture. Trivia *Apparently Theta's love for coffee is based off his original creator's love for coffee. *His design is, or was, apparently based off Shep from Interstella 5555. *For some reason, Theta was always RLN's favourite of Sigma's fan characters. *Theta sees the pizza faces everywhere. Wait what the heck?? *Theta says "mmm" a lot when he eats. *While Theta is able to have a romantic relationship with someone of the opposite gender he knows well enough and has a close bond with, he is uninterested in intimate relationships. This therefore makes Theta a demi-heteroromantic asexual. *"Theta" is actually apparently a female name. So, it's possible that there was a mix up on Theta's papers when he was sent to the orphanage. (Not sure what his father meant to name him, then). *Theta was actually meant to be an otter with his first redesign, but ended up being a mink. At the same time, SA3's character Upsilon the Mink was originally going to be an otter. *Although SA3's reason for giving Theta to RLN was because she no longer was making Sonic fan characters, since RLN and SA3 decided to no longer be friends due to many conflicts, SA3 has concepted a "replacement" character for Theta named Digby, giving him a massive theta symbol on the back of his cape, most likely to bother me. Category:Otters Category:Mammals Category:Mustelids Category:Story Characters Category:Nyro's stuff Category:Males Category:Anthros